


Midnight Dip

by Underunderthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Connie is a bro though, Fluffy as a marshmallow, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Secret Relationship, Skinny Dipping, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underunderthunder/pseuds/Underunderthunder
Summary: “You could stay there,” Jean said as he placed a foot in the water. Damn it was cold. “Or you could join me in here.”





	Midnight Dip

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really big problem on confusing terms from the anime and the manga. I do apologize if you catch any of them.

The 104th Southern Division cadets, led by their instructor Keith Shadis, were on a week long wilderness survival training. This meant very little equipment, lots of hiking, and even more praying before you tried a berry that it wouldn’t be your last. It was long days and chilly night and too much silence. Of course, when it wasn’t silence, it was Shadis screaming at you for breathing too loud.

Jean refused to allow himself to be bothered by this. A few other cadets had explored different emotions such as anger or frustration during this training, but Jean knew if he broke he would never get in the top ten, which meant his shot at the MP would be far out of his grasp. The last thing he wanted was to end up in the Garrison, or worse, the Survey Corps.

The cadets would eat as they walked, mostly the crumbly bland biscuit type thing they had packed, but on occasion Shadis would stop to point out plants that were safe to eat. It was the third day into the journey when a short girl in the back took a munch on the wrong type of mushroom. Shadis was quick to grab the only horse they brought, told the cadets to make camp, and if he came back to find they were fooling around there would be hell to pay. 

“You heard him,” Jean hollered out to the group as Shadis and the girl raced off beyond the hills to the nearest village. “Let's get a fire going. Connie, can you gather some dry wood? Marco, find some source of water.”

Things proceeded on as usual with just a little less feeling of fear. The fire was made and their camps were set up. Marco was quick to return with water and a strange grin on his face. When Jean pressed him on it, his only response was ‘you’ll see.’

Jean didn’t think too much into it, and sat down with the rest of the cadets around the fire. This night was unusually warm, causing Armin to unbutton his top few buttons and Mikasa to loosen her scarf. The conversation was carefree, the fireflies were lighting up the hills, and even Eren was being civil with him. Before long they were yawning and heading off to bed. 

After adjusting his thin sleeping sack numerous times, Jean had just started to doze off when he heard a soft ‘shh.’ Thinking it was someone snoring, he didn’t open his eyes as he tried to ignore it. But it happened again, and he realized it was coming from the front of his tent. 

“Jean, are you awake?” Marco asked in a loud whisper.

Jean peered towards the opening of the tent and saw Marco’s face peeking through. 

“What’s going on?” Jean asked as he sat up.

Marco plunged his arm through the opening and extended his hand. “Connie step away to relieve himself, which means we only have a moment. It’s going to take your breath away, I swear.”

Jean let out a sigh. “What are you going on about, Marco?”

“Come on!”

This was unlike Marco. He never broke rules and was always safety first. For someone so obedient, he was sure acting like a little rebel as they raced hand in hand through the woods with only moonlight to guide them. Jean asked where they were going and was met with a big cheeky grin. He knew that Marco was first a romantic before he was a soldier. 

The trees began to part and a clearing came into view. Jean couldn’t believe the scene Marco had discovered. There was an opening just big enough for two surrounded by wild raspberries bushes. It had been so long since he had raspberries. Just behind the bushes ran a gentle river lazily flowing into the distance. 

“Marco…”

This explained why Marco had been so secretive earlier. It was a gorgeous vision of nature highlighted by fireflies and stars. It was then Jean realized that Marco’s thin military issued blanket was laying in the grass waiting for them.

“I told you,” Marco laughed as he left a small kiss on his forehead. “Amazing, right!” 

They picked wild raspberries by moonlight, being mindful of the thorns, and put them in a basket made from the bottom of their undershirts. When they had collected more than they could carry, they sat on the blanket and fed each other. Marco liked to wedge the berries on his too-big-fingers, and when they would burst, Jean would lick the juice before it ran down his arm. When they didn’t pop, he would make Jean nibble them off. Jean would carefully hold one of his own delicate raspberries and bring it to Marco’s lips. 

By the time they had eaten their full, they were sticky and stained. Marco suggested they try to erase their sins by kissing away the stains. They attempted that, Marco leaving a trail of kisses down Jean’s chin and neck, but it did not rid them of the evidence. 

“We could always take a quick bath,” Jean suggested, pointing towards the river.

Marco chuckled. “No way! It’s probably freezing.”

“Chicken.”

Marco’s eyes went wide. “Are you challenging me, Jean dear?”

Tossing his shirt to the side, Jean rose to full height in order to undo the front of his trousers. Keeping his eyes on Marco, he even gave him a wink when he threw his remaining outfit next to his shirt. It was freezing and his skin blossomed with small goosebumps, but he wasn’t going to let Marco know that. With a small wiggle, Jean stepped to the edge of the dry ground. He knew Marco couldn't look away.

“You could stay there,” Jean said as he placed a foot in the water. Damn it was cold. “Or you could join me in here.”

Turning around so he wouldn’t be seen hissing in pain, he continued into the river until the water was up to his waist. He tried to think of something clever to say, but a large splash caused him to curse instead. Marco was quickly at his side, shivering like a scared kitten, but in the water.

“It’s like ice!” Marco laughed as he threw his arms around Jean’s waist. 

“You sneaky bastard!” Jean hollered as Marco pulled him deeper into the water. “I didn’t even hear you!”

Nearly slipping on the river rock below, Jean clung to Marco’s neck for dear life. The water was chilled, but the waves were gentle. When they found their footing, Jean knew he was not ready to part from Marco’s body. Instead he kept one arm around Marco's neck while the other wiped away the stickiness of the pink juice from his cheek.

They seldom had quiet moments like this. When they were the last two awake in the bunkhouse, Marco would occasionally try to sneak into Jean’s bed. Sometimes it worked, sometimes Connie would swat at his legs as he tried to climb up. Other times they would try to synchronize their rest breaks together so they could hide out, even for a few seconds, to hold each other’s hand. They knew others had bonds like theirs, but vulnerability was weakness. Marco was his vulnerability. 

Privacy was not fruitful for them, so they took this night for themselves. As the water lapped against their waists, they dug their fingers in each other’s hair. Jean was ravished by how soft Marco’s skin was and how his freckles littered his shoulders and back as much as his nose.

Jean knew that soon they would both be with the MP, safe and together. Silence and seclusion would be available for them on their days off. It would be wonderful. Perhaps they would kiss just like this, carefree and confident under the stars. 

Marco kissed his cheek, his eye, under his bottom lip, and on his temples. He was gentle and sweet, sweeter than any berry they had that night. Jean cooed as Marco’s fingers danced out of his hair and down his back, holding him steady in the chilled water. The things they would do if only they had space...

“Well, what do we have here?” Shadis’ voice broke their paradise.

Their instructor stood at the river bank, his hands behind his back. Connie was next to him holding a lantern with his eyes averted to the grass. They were caught. Marco quickly tore himself away and covered his bare chest while Jean covered his mouth with his hand. Quite the situation they had found themselves in.

“This is something I may have expected from your fellow cadets, but not you two,” Shadis said, not moving a muscle as he spoke. It was even more frightening than when he was yelling. “Lucky for you both, Springer happened to see where you trotted off before I woke the entire camp to start a search party.”

The water seemed even colder around Jean’s hips. Connie was still refusing to look at them, which was unfortunate as Jean would have given him a forgiving look. They could talk to Connie, but the whole camp seeing them in their passionate embrace would have been a little less explainable.

“Sir, may I speak?” Marco called out.

Shadis’ eyes narrowed. “What could you possibly say that I don’t already know?”

“Nothing, Sir, it is just…” Marco turned to give Jean a wicked grin before replying to their instructor. “It’s awfully cold. Can we retrieve our clothing?”

Jean closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see Shadis as he began to scream at them both. It was only after their instructor had called them every name he could think of that he allowed them back on shore. The walk back was quiet, and when they entered the camp they were met with their fellow cadets standing at attention for them.

“It appears Kirstein and Bott fancied themselves a midnight dip in a nearby river,” Shadis hollered out among the group. “You can thank them tomorrow when you are up at dawn doing laps.”

While everyone knew better than outwardly groan, they both felt the glares as they all made their way back to their tents. As Jean crawled back into his, he caught Marco staring at him and Jean's heart jumped. That boy with his freckles and his big smile certainly had a hold on him.


End file.
